Little Sister
by XxCandySxX
Summary: The famous Hitachiin twins of Ouran, Hikaru and Kaoru, have a little sister named Danielle. I wonder what will be planned for her to do in the host club? Hmmm? This will contain most of the original plot line, then I'll add to it later on! Hope you like it, and if you do, I will try to update it often!
1. Chapter 1: Memories part 1

**Hey so this story is pretty much about if the twins had a little sister, about 2 years younger, so 13. Hope you like this!**

 **BTW I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Only my OC!**

 _Italic Words_ \- thoughts, exaggerated words, memories

 **Bold Words** \- Breaking the fourth wall, Author (Aka Candy) talking

* * *

 **Middle School (Twins are 13, OC is 11)**

 **Danielle's POV**

The twins were never really close to anyone, not even me, sad to say. I was there watching them from a window above, harshly letting down girl, after girl. We never interacted much at home, or in the limo, not even when we were younger. The twins lived in their own 'world', which only lets the two of them inside.

I look very much like the twins, auburn hair, greenish gold eyes, and the famous cheshire grin. Other girls my age and Hikaru and Kaoru's age would always want to be my friend just to try to get close to the twins. I never really accepted them unless they actually wanted to be my friend. I try to tell them over and over, that even my own brothers don't like me that much.

I never saw them hating me that much, they didn't mess with me at least. I can get their names right too without guessing, but they still didn't make enough space in their hearts for me. I guess that all changed on a sunny day in January. That was the day one of those really mean and ugly boys tried to confess to me. I declined his confession saying I didn't want to be in a relationship with him. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist, I struggled but the attempts to escape were futile.

I screamed for help, but no one came. I tried to punch the guy in the face, but he caught my fist. I cried once more, until I saw my brothers, they were probably thinking I was useless and decided to go home without me, but they didn't. What they did shocked me.

Hikaru and Kaoru took his hands off mine with one of their hands and with they wrapped the others around my waist. "Get your filthy hands of _our_ sister." They said in their teasing, but menacing voice.

They pulled me to their sides hugging me from my left and from my right, I was blushing of course from embarrassment, happiness, and some anger. They glared at him before turning me around and started towards the limo.

Kaoru leaned in towards my ear, "You are way out of theat guy's league."

"Yeah," Hikaru added, "he doesn't deserve the presence of _our_ sister."

 _Did they always seem this possessive?_ I thought to myself.

We walked back to the car, and ever since that day, I entered their world. They always kept me by their sides when it was break time or after school. They always pulled me away from guys that were confessing to me before glaring at them.

One day they met this blonde kid outside in the courtyard. My brothers and I were sitting on the edge of the water fountain until he came up to us. My brothers gestured for me to go sit on the bench to the side and I walked away.

I decided to watch the conversation.

"You have plenty of free time, huh?" The blonde started, "I have an idea, why don't you help me form a club!" He said as he held his hand in front of my two brothers, I giggled to myself with how he acted. He was kinda cute though...

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, I know who he is, the girls in class were talking about him. You know, he's that Suoh kid that was admitted in the spring semester." Kaoru replied.

"Oh yeah... so this is the guy, huh?" (Hikaru)

The guy seemed excited, "Yeah! You know me!?" He acted flustered, "I never knew I was so famous! Oh my! I guess I'm guilty, I should've known my internal and external brilliance would blind my peers, but I can't help but be radiant!" He fell to his knees... "So is this, the fate of gods chosen one, his beautiful blessed child?" He was sparkling... _wait, where'd those sparkles come from?_

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" Kaoru asked.

"There's no need to be concerned about it, although you're not yet up to _my_ level... the two of you show quite a bit of promise."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. A this point I was trying to keep my laughter in, this kid is hilarious!

"I'm founding a new club, two months from now, in April. Ideally I would like it to begin as soon as I graduate into Ouran's high school. It might be difficult at first because you'd have to come up from the middle school for the next year, but I''m sure I can put in a good word For you and work it out! It's gonna be a lot of fun!" _Is this guy serious?_ "I've already asked Kyouya Ootori from my class to join, I'm sure you know him!" _Nope..._ "I'm also asking high school first years, Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai to join us." _Huh?_ "That's where you two come in-" the blonde was cut off.

"You're bugging us, get lost!" My brothers said in unison, I agreed silently from the bench.

"We don't hang out with anyone but our sister," Kaoru stated.

"and we certainly don't want to hang out with you." Hikaru added bluntly, I let my laughs out a little this time, _what!? It was funny!_

"But if you're absolutely determined to get to know the two of us," Kaoru started, _oh no, they're doing..._

"We should play..." Hikaru said.

"The which one of us is Hikaru game! You in?" They asked in unison, _I knew it!_

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

"The rules of the game are pretty easy," (Hikaru)

"you just have to pick which one of us is Hikaru," (Kaoru)

"and we'll give you _one_ month." (Hikaru)

"You can guess as many times as you want in that month, but we'll ask-" (Kaoru)

"for you're reasoning, so no random guessing." (Hikaru)

"For the record, no one, but _our_ sister, has ever been able to get it right." (Kaoru)

"If that's alright with you, the try your best!" They said in unison as I started laughing at how this blondie here is gonna try his best guessing who is who! My brothers picked me up as we left the courtyard. They looked back and started talking to each other.

"Guess he can't handle it." (Hikaru). I looked back and saw him staring at the ground, _he's given up already?_

"Who cares about him? Didja hear that lineup, it's obvious why he wants to add the Hitachiin name. It's like he's gathering kids of high class families." (Kaoru) I smirked at this.

"I've got one month right!?" We all turned in shock to see that this kid is actually gonna try, _boy is he gonna be disappointed..._

"Then I accept, but in return, if I win you'll both have to join my club. Sorry to break it to you, but... there's no doubt in my mind. Come April, you'll both be members, I'm certain of it!" The blonde said happily. _This kid is really weird..._

* * *

 **That's the first chapter for now, this is more so the past, and so will the next chapter. But later it will be present time with Danielle being 13 and the twins 15. Hope you guys like this! -Candy**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories part 2

**Hey! Hope you continue liking the story since you're reading the second chapter! BTW I don not own OHSHC! Only my OC!**

* * *

 **Middle school (twins 13, OC 11)**

 **Danielle's POV**

I think this dude wants a death warrant. He just signed my brothers and I up for some sort of class festival. I wasn't interested, and knowing my brothers, they weren't either.

"THE ONE READING THE BOOK IS HIKARU!" We heard the blonde's annoying voice yell from literally nowhere. I now learned his name is Tamaki.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked, the one that _wasn't_ holding a book.

"Hang on, you can't just barge into our classroom-" (Kaoru)

"But was I right!? I was right, huh!?" I think this guy is _too_ enthusiastic...

"No you weren't, sorry." (Hikaru)

"Hmm, but I've made a discovery! Hikaru is right handed." (Tamaki)

"Yeah? Well we're both right handed." (Hikaru)

"Oh yeah? Well Kaoru always parts his hair on the right!" (Tamaki)

"No we switch parts everyday."(Kaoru)

"When you're harmonized in the low parts goes too!" Tamaki said, _jeez this guy is freaking me out..._

"What are we? A choir!?" They both said as I burst out laughing.

"You're Suoh-senpai aren't you, the girl in front of us asked.

"Why yes, I interrupted you didn't I?" Tamaki said, _smooth move Blondie_.

"Well no," the girl said as the others gasped, "I was just inviting the twins to come to the class event."

Tamaki took the board, said some stuff, that I wasn't listening to, and wrote down Hikaru's and Kaoru's names.

The twins yelled at him and grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

"What are you doing?" (Tamaki)

"Leaving, you're annoying." (Kaoru)

"But what about our game!?" (Tamaki) _That's what he is worried about!?_

"You're not bad Blondie," I started.

"But you're gonna have to try harder!" The twins mused as we walked away laughing at how desperate this kid was. I wasn't as heartless as the twins, but lets just say they rubbed off on me.

We got back home and I started a conversation.

"So, Blondie must really want you guys to join his club if he's trying this hard." I joked.

"Yeah, he seems so desperate," started Hikaru.

"and overly dramatic." Finished Kaoru.

"Sooooo... wanna get creamed in video games again brothers?" I challenged.

"Are _you_ ready to lose lil sis?" The mused as we all ran upstairs to play video games.

* * *

The next day we were greeted by Blondie yelling, "Kaoru's hair is parted on the right and Hikaru's is on the left! Good morning Hitachiin siblings!"

"Whadya want? You cant just show up like this." (Hikaru)

"Am I right!? Did I get it right!?" Tamaki said ignoring my brother's comment.

"No, you couldn't be more wrong." (Kaoru)

"Hmm, but I made a discovery, Kaoru, your pigeon-toned aren't you? You should fix that." (Tamaki)

This time all three of us spoke, "That's not true! How rude!"

"Hmm. I came up with an idea last night, we can focus on your brotherly love and make that your draw!" (Tamaki)

"Huh?" We all said.

"A somewhat taboo and semetrically perfectlove, the Hitachiin Brothers!" I giggled at the though when my brothers glared daggers at me, they looked back at Tamaki. "So whadya think?"

We were already in the car while he was in whatever fantasy world he was in, "You don't make any sense." Was all my brothers said to him as we drove off to school.

My brothers continued to glare daggers at me, "Hey I though it was funny the way he said it!" I said in my defense.

My brothers stares calmed as the inched towards me and all of a sudden, started tickling me mercilessly while i was trapped in their arms.

Once they finishe we started talking, "What is with that guy?" (Hikaru)

"I can't believe he showed up at our place." (Kaoru)

"Y'know, when he gets all dramatic?" (Hikaru)

"Oh yeah, I thought so too." (Kaoru)

"He sounds like some feudal lord!" They both said as I saw that and started laughing at the thought of this.

"I never thought a young price character like him would use that tone of voice!" (Hikaru)

"'COME BACKE HERE!' He said, 'COME BACK HERE!'" Kaoru mocked Blondie, this was also funny and I giggled.

"Pretty soon he'll be talking in third person!" Hikaru said with a giggle.

"A feudal lord, what a clown!" Kaoru said before Hikaru and him joined me in laughing to death, that was shortly lived though.

"But then again," (Hikaru)

"This game is getting kind of boring..."(Kaoru)

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru decided to stop the game and told Blondie this. They started walking away, Tamaki did _not_ stop them. My brothers were always somewhat complicated, they wanted their peers to be able to tell them apart, but at the same time they didn't _want_ to be told apart.

They continued to break girls hearts, the classic "I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru", or "I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru"

One of these heartbreaks, Tamaki guessed the right twins. But it was a guess, my brothers and Tamaki were arguing, I watched from a window above. I guess Tamaki somehow convinced them to go.

The next year they came to Music Room #3 after opening ceremonies. They apparently dragged me along too, I wonder why... Anyways they opened the doors together and we saw the Host Club for the very first time. I guess that's when they became more so social. I was happy for them, I'm their little sister after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be present time when Danielle is 13. Hope you all continue to like this and please review! Thanks for reading guys! -Candy**


	3. Chapter 3: You are now a Hostess

**Hey, I had a someone asking about the name being American, I actually have a plan for this so please don't hate! BTW I do not own OHSHC! Only my OC!**

* * *

 **High school (Twins 15, OC 13)**

 **Danielle's POV**

It's been two years since Hikaru and Kaoru joined the host club, and they said it was only to kill time. _Ha!_ Apparently Tamaki also wanted me to join, but I pointed out that I am in middle school. I guess he had a plan, he said once I reach the age of 13, Hikaru' and Kaoru's age when they joined, he will be able to let me skip two years. His father is the chairman of the school, so I can see him doing this. _Huh, I guess he isn't that much of an idiot as I thought him to be..._ That thought was proven to be wrong in seconds because Tamaki just slipped on a banana peel that is easily seen.

"Tamaki, you're the most clutzy person I've probably met!" I teased him as I offered a hand.

"Thanks Danielle." He said taking my hand and getting up.

I was still wearing the middle school uniform, I was still part of it so of course I would wear it, I'm taking high school classes though, due to grades. The only way I can be allowed to skip grades if I have outstanding grades. I'm in the same class as Kaoru and Hikaru. They've told me about their newest member, Haruhi Fujioka, I thought he seemed kinda girly from the explications they told me.

"Hey Tamaki?" I called out to the blonde.

"Yeah Dani-chan?" He asked.

"Can you show me to my class? Hikaru and Kaoru bolted out the limo before I could ask them for help getting around the building." (Danielle)

"Sure! It's class 1A right?" He asked.

"Yeah that's it!" I replied.

"Okay, follow me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the classroom. "You can wait for the teacher to introduce you."

"Alrighty Tamaki-senpai!" I said, "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome, don't forget to come after school!" He told me before fading into the distance.

 _Come where after school?_ That thought was disrupted when the teacher came to the room.

"You must be Ms. Hitachiin right?" She asked.

"Yes I am, you can call me by my first name, Danielle, though!" I replied.

"Alright!" She said cheerfully, she walked into the classroom. "Everyone, settle down. I would like to introduce a new student to the classroom, she skipped two years, so she will be younger than you. Everyone please meet Hitachiin Danielle!"

I walked into the classroom waving and winked at my brothers, they winked back. "Hey everyone! I would prefer if you guys call me Danielle okay? And before you all het me with questions, yes I'm 13, yes I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's little sister," the girls gasped at this, "and I am not dating." This time the boys looked up at me and smiled. "Hope we can become friends!" I said a I put up a 'peace' sign with my fingers.

One girl blurted out a question, "Why is your name American sounding?"

"Oh, it's because my mom traveled to America and heard the name Danielle, and she thought it was nice. So when she returned to Japan, she gave birth to me and decided to name me Danielle." I replied, I knew I was gonna get this question a lot.

"Okay! Your mom is right, it is a pretty name!" She replied.

"Danielle, you can take the seat in front of Hikaru." She pointed at Kaoru.

"Um, miss, that's Kaoru, not Hikaru." I told her.

"Oh! You can tell them apart!" One of the girls squealed.

"I am their little sis after all." I replied. I walked towards the seat and turned my back to see Kaoru and Hikaru grinning at me with our famous cat grin. "Whadya want? I know that look so might as well tell me." I said.

"After school come to Music Room #3." They said to me.

"Okay, will do, but you better _not_ dress me up in cosplay." I spat.

* * *

The school hours have gone past super quick. It was the final bell saying that club activities will start and the girls hurriedly made their way to the Host club. I took my sweet time getting there, only to make sure I don't get caught in the horde of fan girls. _Ugh_. Once I got to the doors, there was no one there. I decided to open the doors only to be assaulted by rose petals, _don't worry, it wasn't as bad as it seems_. Once that finished, I saw everyone on the couch near the entrance.

"Hey..." I said.

"Sis!" My brothers cried as they jump tackled me to the ground hugging me.

"Guys, can't breathe here! You're heavy!" I said to them, they got off me. When I got up, like déjà vou, Tamaki knocked me down, _again!?_

"Precious daughter, Daddy wants a hug too!" He yelled.

"Tamaki! GET OFF!" I yelled at him. He did and instantly was found in his 'Emo Corner' growing mushrooms.

"So Dani-chan is here to visit us!" The little boy known as Honey holding his bunny, Usa-chan.

"Yeah Honey-senpai. So, I visited, now I'm leaving..." I walked towards the door, my brothers only told me to come, I came, and now I'm leaving.

Sadly I was stopped by two hands on my shoulders. "Not so fast lil sis!" My brothers said in unison.

"Wah! Dani-chan doesn't want to visit with us Usa-chan!" Honey cried.

I walked up to him, "Honey, alligator tears don't have effect on me. My brothers did it way too many times." I said glaring at my brothers.

"Heh heh heh!" He laughed.

I looked at my brothers, "So if you wanted me here, what do you need me here for?"

"We want you to stay here!" They pleaded.

"Yes! I have a _brilliant_ idea. Dani can join them in their twincest act!" Tamaki cried.

"No way in hell Tamaki-senpai." I said bluntly. I looked over at Haruhi and decided to ask, "Why do you have a girl as part of the host club?"

They all looked at me in shock, well discluding Mori and Kyouya. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Boss! What do we do, our sister knows too much!?" Kaoru asked.

"She's _your_ sister! You do something!" Tamaki said back.

"I won't tell anyone though!" I said Kyouya had an idea.

"Since she knows Haruhi's secret, she _will_ join the host club." Kyouya said, and he said will not might... _this is bad..._

"Yes! My daughters will get bonding time with me!" Tamaki agreed. Mori nodded in agreement, Honey did an enthusiastic "Mhmm!" The twins only smiled, and Haruhi looked at me with sympathy.

"Fine, but I would rather spend time with my mischievous as hell brothers than you Tamaki-senpai." I said in an apologetic tone.

So that's the day I joined this chaotic Host club. I can't wait to see if anything interesting happens!

* * *

So this is replacing episode 1 of the OHSHC anime! Hope you continue liking, and that cleared up the name, and please review! -Candy


	4. Chapter 4:The Job of a High School Host

**4th chapter is here! WOOHOO! Hope you like it! BTW I do not own OHSHC!**

* * *

 **Danielle's POV**

Today is my first day at the Host club. Haruhi and I were writing down notes from class. To say it right away, we kinda lost track of time.

We were sprinting down the halls. "Hope we aren't late!" She said to me.

"Yeah! I don't want to get punished by my brothers or Kyouya!" I said back to her.

We finally got to the door and opened up to see a tropical looking area, _did we walk through the right door?_

I saw the boys on the couch with cosplay on, _oh no... cosplay..._ I saw them lots of colourful outfits.

"Uh guys, what's with this tropical theme?" I asked.

A toucan ended up on Haruhi's hair, I laughed really hard, I couldn't hold it.

"Hey Haruhi you're late." The twins said.

"Did you guys just forget about Dani?" She asked.

I whispered to her, "Don't mention it, I try not to get too noticed in these type situations."

"Isn't t still early spring?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki told her that girls will be warmed up by this. He is highly odd.

Haruhi and I decided to get the tea sets ready and the little snack carts. We went to Tamaki's table first.

"I am merely a slave before my goddess, I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." The girls oohed and aahed at this. "Oh yeah, and the Host club is sponsoring a party"

Haruhi and I were confused, "We're throwing a party?" She asked, I only shrugged.

"What type of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" A girl from my brother's table asked.

"Yes in fact we rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru added.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru" Hikaru sad as he grabbed Kaoru's chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Don't be upset Hikaru, I know exactly how you feel..." Kaoru replied.

And cue fan girl screams as I covered my ears. This is what my brothers do I guess, it seems popular with the ladies I suppose...

I saw Honey wearing a flower necklace around his neck, he was being cute in front of the ladies, I think I saw him climb up Mori-senpai giving him one too. Wait Mori is holding a pineapple...

"Haruhi, Danielle, why aren't you two wearing outfits like the rest?" A girl at Haruhi's table asked.

"Yeah, you would look cute in one Haruhi!" Another girl said.

"No, I would usually not want to wear anything in early spring than early spring attire!" Haruhi replied.

"Yeah Haruhi can wear one so we can be a pair!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah and we made one for Dani that mathches ours!" Said the twins.

"No." We both said in unison.

I decided to leave as the girls started fawning over Haruhi. I decided to watch, cause it's interesting, when I saw a lady confront Haruhi and told her it's time to switch. This girl is called Princess Kanako Kasaga.

* * *

After that Tamaki was sitting, with a gloomy look on his face, while eating commoners ramen.

"Tamaki-senpai? Why are you eating commoners ramen?" I asked him.

"Yeah, stop eating and start helping us plan the party." Hikaru said to him.

"Is he depressed that Princess Kasaga picked Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"She's had the illness for a while now." Kyouya said.

"What illness?" Haruhi and I asked in unison.

"The host-hopping-disease." Hikaru informed.

"Aka, never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru said.

Kyouya then explained how guests choose a host and really only choose them, and Kanako picks a different one on a regular basis..

"Oh so he upset cause I took her from him?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He yelled, "I'm running out of patience, Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl! I dont see how you are so popular with the ladies, when YOU YOURSELF ARE a lady!" Tamaki went somewhere and pulled out a small chest, then pulled out a huge frame containing one of Haruhi's old photos with long hair, her middle school self. Complaining on how he, Daddy, wants her to be like that again.

"DON'T GO BLOWING OUT MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" Haruhi yelled back.

My brothers asked Haruhi what happened and she told us that a kid got gum stuck in her hair. "I don't care if people see me as a dude." She said.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude!" _Hey! I do that!_ "MAMA! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki cried.

"Who the heck is 'Mama'?" I asked.

"Based on preposition, I suppose it's me..."

Haruhi kept talking, Tamaki kept crying... then Hikaru brought up a subject I wish that he didn't... "Do you have any formal dance experience?" _GOD NO!_

"Ummm no... but that won't affect my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events, so can I be excused..." Haruhi said.

Tamaki decided to get Haruhi to get the waltz down in one week, before the party, otherwise he will reveal that she is a girl. This made me think my brothers forgot I don't know how to dance. _Nevermind..._

"Hey lil sis?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you have formal dance experience?" Kaoru said as both of their eyes shined with mischief.

"I... um... See ya!" I said as I booked it out of the room. _Please don't be right behind me! Please don't be right behind me!_ I thought to myself. _Nevermind, they caught me_ , I felt them grabbe my arms and pulling me back to the club room.

* * *

Later on Haruhi was getting dance lessons from Kanako, and I was getting _tortured_ , I mean, dance lessons from my brothers. They switched every so often, I just hate dancing. I honestly hate most fancy things, like balls, formal parties, dresses, high heels, jewelry, and _did I add doing the waltz? Well now it's there!_

Apparently we were both able to master said waltz during that time period, not that I will be dancing anyways... Plus The boys made a stupid plan to help Kanako and her fiancé get back together.

"It is so nice to see you her my little lambs, the Ouran Host club would like to bid you, welcome." Tamaki said as he bowed, the music started playing.

I decided not to wear a dress, instead I wore an alteration version of a tux, aka tux+scissors+Sewing stuff+my style=clothes for tonight. I had to sprint away from Hikaru and Kaoru, they had different plans than I did. Kanako has just asked for Haruhi to dance with her, and once she finished, both Haruhi and I were swept off our feet and brought to a room.

"You didn't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi said annoyed.

"Never mind that, now get changed." Hikaru said before Honey pushed her into a change room.

"An you too." Kaoru said as he dragged me and Hikaru followed behind into a change room.

"Guys! Get out!" I yelled at them.

"But then you won't change into the dress we made for you!" They whined in unison.

"Yeah, that's the point." I replied bluntly. They quickly unbuttoned the shirt with nimble fingers, took off the blazer, and the pants. Now I was only in my underwear. The put the dress over my head and started tying the ribbons around it.

I'm not a fan of wearing a dress, but it was ok, it was a pale pink and a darker pink dress. It was _not_ frilly, but more so loose from the waist down. It also had a dark pink ribbon on the waist. The bottom part of the dress ended on my left side around my knee, and then to my ankle on my right.

I did not let them do makeup, cause I don't want to wear makeup but instead as an excuse I used Haruhi needing to meet Suzushima. Sorry Haruhi, it was for the greater good!

They finished her makeup and forcing me into high heels, Tamaki came in rambling on about something until he saw Haruhi. He blushed madly, this made me giggle. The plan went forward, with the cheesy note, confronting the dude, aging them fall in love again, and then the most hilarious ending to a night ever.

Haruhi is now the one to give a kiss on the cheek, but Tamaki somehow slipped on a very conveniently place banana peel, and pushed Haruhi causing her to kiss Kanako on the lips.

"Hahahahahaha! You really messed up this time Blondie!" I laughed.

That's how my first formal party went, fun, evil brother for putting me in a dress and heels, and the most funniest moment of my life for now! This was great!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and please review! Please no hate! -Candy**


	5. Chapter 5: Beware the Physical Exam

**Hey!**

* * *

 **Danielle's POV**

Today we were outside for our guest today. I took my round again, Tamaki first, he was talking abou the tea sets and complimenting the girls of course. Then I walked by Hikaru's and Kaoru's table, just in time to see Kaoru clumsily knocking a tea cup, ful of tea, onto his finger.

"Ahh!" (Kaoru)

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said as he sucked on Kaoru's burnt finger. "Honestly Kaoru, you have to be mor careful. For now on keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes... Hikaru." (Kaoru)

I rolled my eyes at them as the girls started fan girling. I poured the tea until someone bumps into me, by someone I mean a girl in a rush. I spilt a little tea on two fingers, not that bad though."Ow... that's gonna leave a mark." I muttered out loud.

"Danielle, what happened!?" My brothers asked.

"It's nothing, I'll be okay..." I replied. They didn't seem to believe me and took both of my hands to inspect them.

"Lil sis," Hikaru started.

"Did you burn yourself on tea?" Kaoru finished.

It's not that bad..." This all seems like deja vou all of a sudden, except now it includes me this time.

"You can be so clumsy sometimes lil sis!" They both teased. They decided to touch the burn marks.

"Oooowww... okay so maybe it does burn." I smirked, "Can you kiss it better older brothers." I whined.

"Of course lil sis," Hikaru said as he kissed the burn.

"Anything for you!" Kaoru said as he also kissed my other burn.

"Ahhh! You have to watch this! You don't know when a moment like this would come again!" A girl said.

Kyouya came up with 4 photo books. One is featuring my brothers, Tamaki, Honey and Mori, and Haruhi.

The girls squealed for wanting the books.

"I guess that's how the club makes extra money." I said.

"But I have to wonder," (Hikaru)

"When did he take pictures of us?" (Kaoru)

"Hey, we should get Dani an Haruhi to take the same elective courses as us, whadya think Kaoru?" (Hikaru)

"Yeah we should!" (Kaoru)

"Fine, I'll do them since you guys are my brothers." I said.

"Great, now we only nee Haruhi..." The said stalking over to her. RIP Haruhi's sanity!

"Daughters!" Tamaki hugged us, "I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins!"

"Uh, Tamaki, those 'shady twins' are my brothers, and FYI, I live with them." I told him.

"Boss, who ya callin shady!?" My brothers said.

"Yeah, look at what you're doing Tamaki." I said with a smirk,

Now he's talking about wanting Haruhi to 'be' a girl again. "You need to surround yourself with girlfriends..."

"Hey! I'll right here you know!" I yelled in offence.

"Don't worry, she'll be figured out soon enough," (Hikaru)

"Yeah physical exams are the day after tomorrow,"(Kaoru)

"That soon!?" I asked them, they nodded.

* * *

"This anime's obviously a romantic school comedy, Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we have love interests."

"So what are we?" My broth unison.

"You guys, are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line, "So please make sure you don't step across this line!" (Tamaki)

"You gotta be kidding." My brothers and I said in unison.

We decided to inform the poor guy on that if people find out she's a girl, he won't see her at the host club, and that I would be leaving too, due to the lack of female members. Tamaki looked at us in realization.

"Yeah, if she started being a girl, I bet she'll be popular with the boys." (Hikaru)

"Yeah, apparently someone would confess their undying love to her at least once a month." (Kyouya)

"Oh, so close to Dani's record," I glared at Hikaru, "so that means Boss won't be able to get close to her," (Hikaru)

"But we'll be able to, because we're in class with her all day long. Plus our sister lives with _us_!" (Kaoru)

That made Tamaki change his mind quickly, now we have a plan to hide Haruhi's gender. Of course she didn't care until Mori mention 'fancy tuna'. I however only decide to get persuaded when my brothers tickled me to death.

"Okay.. Okay... I'll do it..." I said as my brothers helped me up. "So what's this formation A and formation B thing?" I asked Hikaru.

"To put it short, we're gonna prank Tamaki on the way, for calling us the homosexual support." He replied.

"Sounds fun!" I Cheshire grinned.

* * *

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly, all students please proceed to the clinic. Your respective school building.

"So what's the deal with formation A and formation B thing?" Haruhi asked, "What do the do during physical exams?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." (Hikaru)

"Yeah, why would it be any different for us just because we're rich?" (Kaoru)

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi sai as she opened the doors.

"Welcome students!" A bunch of doctors and nurses said as we entered. I think Haruhi died at the sight of this.

"Excuse he Hitachiin siblings," a nurse said to us, "Please follow me this way for your hight measurements."

"Sure," my brothers said.

"Wait me too?" I asked, she nodded.

"Your brothers insisted you took physical exams with them." The nurse replied.

"Greeaaat..." I said sarcastically.

Hikaru and Kaoru linked arms with me and we walked to the place for height. Then weight, I lost 2 pounds, so now I'm like 95 pounds. Then we all had chest measurements, I have small breast, and Hikaru and Kaoru had put on a show by taking off their shirts in front of all the fan girls.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hikaru said.

"We're not shy, who needs a curtain." Kaoru said.

And cue fan girl screams and brotherly love act...

"I won't allow it, it's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru said in his brotherly love voice, yeah it has it's own voice.

"What are you talking about? You dont have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home" Yeah I know what they do, they made me play it as well... "I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

*Fan girl SCREAMS!*

Kaoru just had to say it like that, jeez. My brothers looked at me, wait a second...

"But playing doctor with our little sis is very fun!" Said Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" I whimpered, playing along with their little act. _How dare they do this without telling me first!_

"Yeah, she's the best patient we ever had!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru..." I whined.

While the girls were fan girling again, Honey pushed Haruhi into a room, where Tamaki-senpai was hidden. Tamaki soon came out wearing a wig that looked like Haruhi's hair.

I tried to stifle my laughs, but I ended up giving up when my brothers burst out laughing saying that another mouse has fallen into a trap. And this resulted in Tamaki raging on the twins.

Haruhi was sent to the 'Special Boys' room, which has a doctor under Kyouya's family and sworn to secrecy. This was Kyouya's revenge for Tamaki calling us the Homosexual supporting cast.

"I'm telling the truth!" A girl cried, "One of the doctors grabbed my shoulder and tried to make a pass at me!""

Kyouya said that he saw a strange man earlier and said it was no biggie.

"He ran off to the special boys clinic!" She said.

"Haruhi!" The boys and I said.

We found a man in he dressing room putting his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. Tamaki kicked him a and gave Haruhi his shirt. I went over to Haruhi asking what happened and she whispered to me saying this guy was probably looking for somewhere to hide.

"One, good looks that atract te publics eyes" Hikaru and Kaoru said together in a serious tone.

"Two, more wealth than you can imagine." Kyouya said.

"Three, chivalry that will never be overlook" Mori said in his monotone-serious voice.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey said in his cute-seropse tone.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host club!" Tamaki said like a hero.

"We're here, watch out!" They all said, all I could do is roll my eyes at the man in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" The guy said kneeling down in front of them.

"I'm a doctor, my name is Yabu." Yabu said.

"Did he just say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru asked.

"That's crazy what a terrible name for a doctor," Kaoru stated.

"Unless you're a quack." I suggested.

"I'm here for my daughter," and soon he started with his life story. "And that was it, they left me forever."

"Dr. Yabu, I think you're in the wrong place," Kyouya said, "are you looking for Ouran _public_ high school?"

"Yeah." Yabu replied.

"This is Ouran Academy, a private institution." Kyouya told the poor guy.

Now Tamaki is probably the most sane in this situation, helping him find his daughter. And Haruhi decided to finish her physical exams, and let's leave it at that.

* * *

 **My OC does not talk much due to some shyness, she isn''t as outgoing as Hikaru and Kaoru, but she is just as mischievous, but hasn't quite shown this yet. Thanks for reading! -Candy**


	6. Chapter 6:The Attack of the Lady Manager

**Hi, now we have the new character, Renge, comes into play!**

* * *

 **Danielle's POV**

Once again, another day at the host club. I hate being surrounded by people, the only time I like being around them is if I prank them. Today was more so a kimono-day. My mom made all of them for us today. I decided to go off snack duty. So I had to be close by Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Our grandmother helped us put them on." Kaoru told the girls at their table.

"The only one that'll be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru said holding Kaoru's chin.

I decided to leave for a little while, so I don't die from sqeals from the girls. I found a boy around my age outside the door.

"Hey, what do you need?" I forced the words out of my mouth, if you didn't know I am extremely shy and can't say much around new people.

"Are you Hitachiin Danielle? Are your brothers here?" The boy asked.

"Yes I-I'm... Danielle. And my brothers are inside... e-entertaining their guest." I stuttered.

"Danielle, I have loved you since the day I saw you. Can we try it out?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kanade. No need for a last name, since we are in a relationship." Kanade replied.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't accept your confession. I'm not ready for a r-relationship with someone I don't know. Plus lemme guess you only like my looks." I asked.

"But you're super beautiful and perfect. Why'd you leave!?" He started yelling, luckily we mad our way outside.

I LEFT CAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH MYBROTHERS!" I yelled at him, "Look, you don't even know who I am on the inside, you are just like the rest of them." I glared at him. I walked away from the heap of the boy who's heart was broken.

I made my way back to the host club when I heard, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" from a girl with a very high pitched voice.

"What's happening? Did I miss something important." I said to myself.

"Kust like I said, you're PHONY! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host club!"

"Oh she must be talking to Tamaki, boy is he going to be dramatic about this." I said once again. I saw a girl come into the club with the yellow poofy dress on. I assume that must be her. I peeked through the doors to see...

"You shouldn't go spreading your love so easily like that you stupid!" Shot #1, "You must be a dim witted narcissist!" Shot #2, "You're incompetent!" Shot #3, "You're a commoner!" Shot #4, "Disgusting!" And finally shot #5.

Tamaki then somehow was shot by lightning, and slowly fell to the ground.

"He's created a new technique!" (Kaoru)

"One man slow motion!" (Hikaru)

This lady then ran over to Kyouya and used Tamaki as a springboard. She then started rambling on and on about lovey Dover stuff. I decided to walk in at this moment. I decided to help poor Tamaki up, but he went straight to his 'Emo corner'.

"Kyouya's your fiance?" (Hikaru)

"Of course, my name is Renge Hoshikouji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy first year class A tomorrow." Renge said.

Then she was talking nonsense about Kyouya ad admiring flowers, and saving an injured kitten . This sounds nothing like him.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichjomiyami!" She said, I sweat dropped.

"Uki?" (Haruhi)

"Doki?" (Honey)

"OTAKU!" (Tamaki)

"OTAKU!?" (Hikaru)

"Hmmm..." (Mori)

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" (Kaoru)

Do they always have to be so dramatic? Now Kyouya cleared this up, and said she is _not_ her fiancé. She then became the manager.

"If Renge and Haruhi. Become friends, Renge could bring out the female inside her!"

"Good grief." Haruhi and I said together, this is not how tomboys become feminine.

"She doesn't have any friends other than these shady twins!" He said.

"Hey, y'know I'm a girl Tamaki!" I said at him annoyed.

"Hey everyone!", Oh no she's back, "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!" She said.

"Oh! Isn't she ladylike!? I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you Phony Prince." She said, didn't she said 'baked _all_ of you cookies.'?

Honey tried one of her burnt cookies, "She wasn't kiddin' these cookies really are burnt!"  
"Don't eat that Mitskuni, it's bad for you." Mori said which cause Renge to bring out her rage.

"She turned into Medusa..." I said.

"They aren't that bad at all, they've got a good flavour to them." Haruhi said as she ate a cookie.

"Can I term one?" I asked as I picked it out and munched on it, she wasn't wrong, they have a good flavour.

"May I try?" Hikaru said putting a cookie on Haruhi's mouth and biting the other side off.

"Uh oh Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face." KKaoru said liking off the crumbs.

God, my brothers can be so mean to Tamaki, not like I'm any better though... but this isn't about me, it's about them. They always tease Haruhi, and I when Haruhi isn't around, but we don't fall for their acts, and tricks.

Renge was in the 'I'm thinking' pose.

"All of your characters, except for Kyouya, is LUKE WARM! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, girls are venerable to handsome young men that are trouble. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds." _Oh no_! "Let's start with you," she pointed at Honey, "If you're so cute inside and out, you are no more than a baby. For now on you're the Baby Faced Thug!" Next Mori, "And Mori-senpai you're his childhood friend, the flunkie." Next my brothers, "The twins will be basketball players whose slaved in their own world!" Next Haruhi, "Haruhi, your an honor student whose constantly being bullied!" Tamaki, "And as for you Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for his good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world, The Lonely Prince!" And Kyouya, "Kyouya, you're fine just the way you are!"

Phew she forgot about me, Tamaki was now trying to be a lonely prince character, "Oh and Danielle," _Shoot!_ "You'll be the cheerleader who skipped out on school and is only known for her good looks, a Heartbreaking Cheerleader!" Renge said.

"No thanks, I'm not really part of the Host club. I could just be a cheerleader though." I replied to her with annoyance.

* * *

We shot a movie about our new characters, how did it come to us getting a character then making an entire movie about them!?

Se then brought in two guys to be the villains due to researching their families. Haruhi and I were there and one of the guys punished Renge towards a wall. Haruhi protected her from the impact.

"Are you okay Haruhi!?"" Renge asked, she's not perfectly fine but she is alive.

Then Tamaki came, and to put it short he beat up the guy, they ran away, Kyouya broke a camera lens, Renge learnt her lesson, a movie was made and sold, happily after ever and Renge is still here.

* * *

 **Hope you still like it! And please continue reading! -Candy**


	7. Chapter 7: The Twins Fight

**Hey! Get prepared for a heated fight! BTW I do not own OHSHC!**

* * *

 **Danielle's POV**

"Let's all play the 'Which One is Hikaru' Game!" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

Ugh this game is the worst because almost no one can tell them apart.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Thank you Haruhi!

"What, have you got a problem about it Haruhi?" They continued to speak in unison.

"I agree with Haruhi." I added bluntly, my brothers looked at me shocked.

"Not really, I just don't understand how the two of you are so popular." Haruhi said, _why!?_

"Having a couple of good looking guy saving homosexual intendancies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." (Hikaru)

"And in our case we're twins, our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing." (Kaoru)

They walked up to one of their guest, "And besides who hasn't fantasized about twins," _Me..._ " having two loves is better than one, dontcha think?" (Hikaru)

"It's a young women's romantic fantasy." (Kaoru)

"Well... um... yeah, you're right. I cant take it!" The girl said while the others squealed.

"You guys are idiots, you know that right?" I asked them.

"You still love us though!" They teased.

I was about to respond when Tamaki ran into the room with a laptop. "HIKARU, KAORU! When I gave you permission for the club's website, I did so on one condition... THAT YOU TAKE IT _SERIOUSLY_!" Tamaki said, _uhh Tamaki-senpai these are my brothers you're talking about_.

"We take our job very seriously, Boss." Hikaru said.

"in fact we worked on it last night until dawn." Kaoru waving his hands in a 'don't worry about it' gesture.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create!?" Tamaki said showing a picture of Haruhi's head photoshopped on a boys upper body. I think Haruhi died.

I decided to walk towards the couch to get away from the drama, aka Tamaki. Sooner or later, Kaoru and Hikaru decided to call Haruhi their toy, when they do that, you do not want to me near them.

"You want a toy? Toys... toys..." A creepy voice came out a door, wait was that door always there? "If you like toys then you should come visit my black magic club."

"Sure!" I said before my brothers pulled me away, "ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM THESE TWO!"

So the same thing with every new character we meet, Kyouya gives us some intel on who they are and what they do. Nekozawa-senpai is apparently afraid of light so we decided to shine a flashlight on him, you hafta say I love pranks and seeing what would happen.

He ran away, and t down and do something fun, have an arguement.

"Hey, Haruhi, can we come to you place?" (Twins)

"No." (Haruhi)

"I too want to come see where my precious daughter lives!" (Tamaki)

"No way in hell Senpai." (Haruhi)

"Then let's settle it with a game of Which one is Hikaru! And if you get it wrong the penalty is that we get to go to you house tonight!" My brothers said as they switched places.

"That one is Kaoru," She said pointing at Kaoru, "and that is Hikaru." She said pointing at Hikaru.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" They said.

"No I got it right, you guys may look similar, but you are very different." She said to them.

"How can you tell them apart? It's practically impossible when they cover their parts with their hats." A girl asked.

"How to put it... well Hikaru's speech and actions make him come off more mischievous." Haruhi said, there's the beginning of our fun!

Kaoru started laughing to himself, when they started insulting each other and saying Hikaru has a crush on Haruhi.

"Why would I fall for her, I mean she looks like a tanouki!"

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog!" Tamaki yelled.

Motor sounds soon came out, "huh?" I asked.

"Our beloved Haruhi is in a four sided love, and two of them are twins!" Renge said. Wait, didn't she go to France?

"Cut it out! You're the one who is always crawling into _my_ bed!" Hikaru yelled.

"I wouldn't choose to do it I only did it since you looked lonely! Idiot!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Who are you calling an idiot!? You're the one that sucks at math!" Hikaru retorted. The fan girls in the background were fan girling again.

"Oh yeah!? Well your failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!" Kaoru responded.

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!" (Hikaru)

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" (Kaoru)

"Sucker!" Hikaru said.

"Sicko!" Kaoru said.

"Your momma wears too much makeup! That's it we're over! Come on sis you're coming with me!" They both said.

"No she's coming with me cause I'm older!" Hikaru yelled.

"No, I'm closer to her in seconds!" Kaoru said.

"We're all going in the same limo dum dums!" I yelled at them.

"Woah, who knew she could yell." Hikaru said.

"Just because I'm not as outgoing as you two doesn't mean I can't speak at all!" Y'know what!? You guys can take the flippin' limo, I'm walking home!" I yelled at my brothers.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude lil sis, fine you can walk all the way home." Kaoru said.

"See ya dumbasses at home then, nevermind, I'm not coming out of my room!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

When we all were home I spoke first, "So what's our plan for tomorrow?"

"We'll dye our hair, Hikaru will have pink and I'll have blue." Kaoru replied.

"Okay, and a script?" I asked.

"Coming right up!" Hikaru said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said.

I helped dye their hair during the evening, Hikaru's was flamingo pink, and Kaoru's was neon blue.

* * *

The next day at school, Hikaru and Kaoru left the houses first, I walked to school. They both entered the classroom first and started fighting already, and I came i later.

"Oh, it's you two..." I said bluntly, "Hey Haruhi!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, so you're fighting too?" She asked.

"No!" I said stubbornly, "I''m not as immature as my older brothers, I should be the older sibling. They've bossed me around enough, so I'm just being myself now." I finished.

"Hey Dani! Get out, we don't need an incompetent little sister to get in the way like always!" They said as Hikaru threw Honey-senpai.

I forced tears out of my eyes and started crying, "You guys are so mean!" I yelled as I ran out of the classroom.

"Guys! Your sister!" Haruhi said as she went to chase after me.

Sooner or later it was lunch time and I decided to order and eat lunch in the class with Haruhi. She told me she's gonna check on Hikaru and Kaoru for lunch. I decided to flow really anyways to order my lunch. I ordered something random, just to get food. Hikaru and Kaoru were ordering in sync.

Hikaru gave Haruhi his lunch, "C'mon Haruhi, can we leave?" I asked.

"Butt out Danielle." Hikaru said.

"Hmph!" I replied, "I'll meet you in the classroom if you change your mind." I said to her and Kaoru put a spoonful of something in front of her but Hikaru ate it.

My brothers started throwing stuff at each other incliuding Honey, Mori, and Tamaki.

"Wait up Danielle, I'm coming with you!" Haruhi called.

* * *

 **In the Host Club**

 **Third Person POV**

"Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved I'm afraid we'll have to stop offering our brotherly love package and brother sister love triangle package, we're down one set of loving siblings." Kyouya started, "Oh Haruhi! Don't feel guilty about it even though it was _your_ tactless comment that started all of this.

"It's weird for Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Dani-chan to be fighting like this, it's never happened before." Honey said.

"Mhmm" Mori agreed.

"They've never fought before, but all siblings fight." Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool, and saw Dani-chan with them once, we wern't in the same year, but I know that the twins and her always play with each other." Honey said.

"Yeah that's true, I've only known the twins since middle school, but they definitely stood out, and Danielle came to visit once in a while. It seems like they only let her in their hearts." Tamaki said.

"Plus Dani-chan has always been supremely shy, she would never yell unless she gets really angry." Honey said.

"Oh, so that's why she doesn't talk much." Haruhi said, and Honey nodded.

* * *

 **Danielle's POV**

We continued to throw stuff at each other, and then Tamaki sapped.

"Don't you guys think you give up all this fighting, it' driving me insane!" Tamaki said trying to keep calm.

"It's driving you insane, look, whenever I look in the mirror I see his face and her eyes!" Hikaru yelled.

"Not my fault that I was born with them!" I yelled at him, this is fun but embarrassing.

"I hat you so much Hikaru to the point that I bought Belzenef the curse doll. Once I finish writing your name it'll be complete. After this day all you'll fell is misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru he back with a place marker.

This is when Haruhi snapped punching my brothers in the head, "Knock it off! You don''t bring something like thins into a petty fight. The worst thing is that you brought everyone around you into this problem! If you don't stop fighting I'll never let you come to my house!" Haruhi yelled.

I turned around and smirked, the I could feel my brothers do.

"So then what you're saying Haruhi is if we apologize we can come to your place?" They asked posing together.

"Haruhi, turn the curse doll around!" I said, she did and saw the word blank on it's back.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, even though I was reading a script, I said such terrible things to you! I'm not fit to be your brother!" Hikaru apologized.

"Don't say that Hikaru, I was so worried, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you!" Kaoru apologized.

"Lil sis, we're sorry for doing what we did to make you're alligator tears fall!" They said to me.

"Don't be foolish, I'm the one who should be sorry for calling you guys terrible big brothers! I can no longer be your little sis for that, I'm sorry!" I whimpered.

This was a great laugh, and all good fun. This was an amazing prank too! I had so much fun!

* * *

 **He guys, I'm going to skip the episode; The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type! Since I don't see how to fit the story in, so I'm continue off with Jungle Pool SOS! Thanks for reading! -Candy**


End file.
